


Believe My Lies

by YukiYagari



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYagari/pseuds/YukiYagari
Summary: She was a rarity among them, and as the Duke of Hell, it was his right to have her. She was a means to an end, but that’s not to say he didn’t have favorites. And Ruby…Ruby was his most beloved conquest, no matter how much venom she spat at him. (Musings of a Baal x Ruby 'relationship'. More to come if you guys are interested!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Hello hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking a peek at this! I’ll be honest; this franchise has a lot of sentimental value for me. My dad and I love the movies, and we’re both enthralled with the show. We love talking and laughing about every new episode. But I love the tone the series has taken on ever since Baal has entered the scene. They’ve been teasing him for five weeks, and my goodness he didn’t disappoint!! Baal is amazing, and I love him, because he’s so horrible!! But my Mom and I are also fascinated at the dynamic between Baal and Ruby. Mainly, we feel sorry for her because he’s such a brute, and she’s so afraid. Then again….when the mother of your children murders them all, it makes sense to be rather upset. This is just a little drabble to explore the connection between Baal and Ruby who are quickly becoming my new horrid and dysfunctional otp. I don’t regret it either. So, if you guys like this, let me know! If you have requests, let me know! I’m open to anything and everything Baal x Ruby!! By the way, an important note with reading this: I used some of my knowledge of superstitions and theories about Pagan deities turning into demons with the spread of Christianity. I mean no offense with my writings, so I hope you can enjoy. And as always, I love feedback! Thanks everyone!!

Creating children was difficult for them. For centuries, ever since that religion had transformed them from Gods into demons, having children was all but impossible. Sometimes the incubi and succubae could manage, but even then…those offspring weren’t really their own. The witches of the world were saved for their Lord, so who was left for him? For longest most tedious spell of time, there’d been no one. 

Until her. 

She was a female in her prime with both demon and human blood coursing through her veins. She was beautiful too…and there was no way he could resist that. He could smell her fertility, waiting to be planted. But she resisted while he had plans. If humans could turn him from a deity into a demon, then why couldn’t he ruin them in turn? 

He didn’t mind her resistance, in fact, in enamored him all the more. He didn’t resent the human in her, he longed for it. For she could grant him something none of the other trollops lusting after him could. Viable offspring. And if that wouldn’t turn the tide of good and evil in their favor, he couldn’t think of what else would. Plans, plans, so many plans… 

Yet her spirit, her defiance, and slowly smoldering lust that entered her eyes every time she saw him kept drawing him in. He was too old to loose his head over her. She was too young to resist his seduction. Of course, he hadn’t fought fairly. Why should he have? Promising he’d never abandon her, assure her family’s souls were safe in heaven, contracting with her that if she gave him what she wanted then he’d give her enough power for revenge. Naturally, he’d won. 

He wanted to break her. He wanted her frightened and screaming and begging. But he didn’t slice silken skin as he ran his claw down the curve of her spine, forcing her to push her form closer to his. He was passionate, and controlling, and pleasing. He gave her everything she’d wanted and then some. And when he’d left her, he’d known that at long last his seed would unleash horror upon those who had betrayed him as well. 

…Perhaps, he shouldn’t have been surprised that she’d killed them. In retrospect, he should have seen it coming. After all, she hadn’t chosen him. So he wasn’t surprised at the silent plead in her blue eyes for him not to really be standing before her once again. But he was there…and he was furious with her. 

The offspring he’d yearned for…the children he’d waited and worked for were nothing but dust because of what she’d done!! He didn’t feel any remorse in the blows he gave her, and he relished the fear. The fear so very reminiscent of the first time he’d had her. He wanted to lick the tears from her eyes before letting his tongue travel across her lovely form again. But he couldn’t. Not now. She planned on killing him, and he planned on ruining the world she’d come to cherish. 

And he would ruin it. And he would ruin her. He’d break down everything she held dear, every hope she had would be crushed under his feet. Because throughout the years they’d been apart—normally the blink of an eye for him—he’d missed her. 

He told her she wasn’t beautiful anymore when really, he thought she couldn’t have possibly suited him any better than she did now. Once he was done, once he’d taken everything away from her, and only left himself as something for her to cling to would he be satisfied. No one else could have her. As fleeting as it had been, she was the mother of his children. She was the one he wanted to control, to possess, to own. 

She didn’t have to be afraid anymore—not of anything else but him. As soon as her submission was in his hand, he’d happily rid her of all terror. Because though he was a brute, and though she was right to be terrified of him, he wanted her by his side. He’d been a consort once, so very long ago, and he was happiest with a woman by his side. Even if this time, he had to force her to stay.

\--End Story--


End file.
